How We Become Monsters
by inhike
Summary: Follow my OC characters Devin, Thomas, Alyssia and Kya as they get an opportunity to change the tides of the falling world of remnant. Rated M for swearing gore and Lemon. (Chapters starts bad but newest chapters are way better).
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Everyone, this is my first book on FanFiction and I hope you all enjoy it! Before it starts I want to point a few things out. One, I will post a new chapter every Monday. Two, there is a OC character in this book, his name is Devin. He has long brown hair that's spiky. Also he has blue eyes, and is 18. I don't want to take your imagination away from you so you make up the rest. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

"This variable is noticeable in most of the equations can anyone tell me what it is?" The teacher asked the class, one hand shot up. It was a Monday and I hated Mondays. Having to wake up early from a late Sunday night and then still having to school. "Devin would you like to give it a try?" The teacher asked me. I almost fell out of my seat, I was never called on! "Umm it's uhh umm the thingy is uh... Pie?"

"Sorry Devin it is not Pie, would anyone else like to try?" I heard the teacher say. I slumped back into my chair to see Ruby Rose looking at me. I blushed as a saw this. Here let me fill you in its a Monday at Signal Academy and Roby Rose is the prettiest girl in the class, does not matter what day. It almost looked as if she was blushing back so I turned my head away. Didn't want to create any tension in math class. BBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG, the end of the day bell went. Finally I thought to myself, thought it would never end. I stood up grabbing my bag filled with everything I needed and was the first to exit. I walked to my locker in the hallway trying to stuff all the textbooks in it. "Hey" I heard a innocent voice say, I spun around to meet myself inches away from Ruby.

"Oh hi Ruby didn't see you there" I almost whispered. Speaking a little louder I asked "what are you doing here your locker is- she interrupted " I'm here to see you" my face turned so dark red I thought it was on fire. " oh ah well what do you need" I responded awkwardly "I wanted to see if you had any spare math books I seem to have lost mine" she replied. "yes I have a few" reaching into my stuffed locker I grabbed mine and handed it to her "Thanks" she said as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Then just ask quickly she turned around and walked away. I just stood there taking in what had just happened before I melted to the ground realizing that she might like me. I laid there for a bit before I jumped up slammed my locker shut my locker and stormed down the halls and back to my house. Slamming its door as I entered it. And ran towards the living room too screaming "GRANDPA YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHA-" I was cut short by the sight of my grandpa with his hands on his face as he sat on our only couch. He was crying...

I sat down next to him asking "Grandpa are you alright" I whispered towards him. He was not responding, after a few minutes of siting there I asked again "Grandpa are you alri-" " NO I AM NOT NOW LEAVE ME BE" he screamed. I was now beyond scared and I stood up and walked towards my room in the attic, closing the door quietly and then sitting on my bed. What happened I thought to myself as I leaned back onto my pillow. Thinking hard but become quite tired and eventually drifting off.

I woke up to a loud BANG and the sound off a body hitting the ground. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see grandpa on the floor with blood coming out of him. "Grandpa what happened" I asked he replied with his finger pointing to a symbol on the wall. The white fang then he spoke " g-go as he then pointed to my sword that was in my bag. I quickly walked over to my bag and grabbed my sword and it's holster. Attaching it to my belt and then running out of the busted down door, looking to my right I saw three figures running down the road. I ran after them pulling my sword out of its holster then using my left hand to put my hood over my head. I now ran at them gaining because of my unatural speed. As I was just inches behind them I yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO" and I slashed at ones leg he fell as I almost cut his leg in half then I stabbed the other one thought his hip and he too fell. Only one left I thought to myself, but this one was different he wore a trench coat and had a cane to his left side. I was catching up to him when he stopped and threw his fist into my head knocking me to the ground. I stood up and shook off his blow clenching my sword harder " end of the line boy!" He said as he aimed his cane at me then firing a shot of compact dust at me which I just raised my sword to and it cut the shot in half making to go to either side of my exploding as it hit the ground. He looked suprised as this was probably the first time had blocked his attack. "My turn"

I dashed at him striking him in the leg "AHH" he gasped but it was cut short as I came back just as fast and hit his other leg. He gasped again as I then tried at going for his head which he blocked. We went at eachother like this for what seemed like a eternity till he got a lucky shot on my and blasted me with his cane, I felt the blast hit me in the leg "ARGGG" I screamed as my leg crumbled under the pressure. "You fought well boy but this... Is where we part ways" he laughed at me while I was on the ground clutching my broken leg. You fought well I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and waited but instead of hearing the blast of his cane all I heard was "Hey" come from behind him. I opened my eyes to see the man turn around to be met face to face with Ruby. "Hmmm" he exclaimed but shortly after she came into view and entire Vale police department also came into view. "Damn these kids" I heard him mutter as he turned around and ran back the way we came. That was the last Thing I remembered as I blacked out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again! It's inhike and today I have brought you chapter two of How We Become Monsters. *Applause Applause* thank you thank you. Now I would like you all too enjoy and let's get started shall we!**

I awoke in the Vale city hospital with an aching leg. I slowly looked around me, I was in a dark room, one of those hospital rooms for sure I thought to myself. I tried to sit up, using my arms to push myself, it took a while but I eventually did it. I then flipped the blanket off my torso to inspect my wounds. There was shrapnel from the road in my hip and I definitely had a broken leg, but there wasn't anything else visible. "Well" I said out loud "looks like know one is here" I proclaimed wishing someone would walk through the door in front of me. But there was nothing but silence. I slowly laid back and tried falling back asleep eventually dozing off.

The next morning I woke up to see a nurse checking the little instruments that checked my blood and stuff. When she realized I was awake she yelled for a doctor, in a few minutes one came in. "Well it looks like someone is awake you were out for almost a week" he said yawning. "I don't believe we know each other" "I'm doctor Hagdad, I was assigned to you the night off the murder." Hearing murder made chills go down my spine. "Your name is?" He asked "Devin, Devin Heacox" I replied with a bit of an off attitude. "Well Mr. Heacox I would like to talk to you about that night, but before is there anything that still hurts?" He asked "No" I replied again just wanting to know if my Grandpa was ok. "Alright, well there is no easy way to say this so don't take it the wrong way but, your Grandfather was killed there in your house that night there was nothing we could have done to save him."

"Now I know this is hard to take in and you probably want to be alone but there is someone here who wants to meet you." The doctor said as he walked out if the room. "Hello Mr. Heacox" as a man with grey hair and a cane walked in "my name is professor Ozpin, it's an honor" he exclaimed. I sat there not saying anything. "I'm sorry about your loss but I'm here to offer you a position at my school. I have read you documents and it seems your grandfather was you last guardian alive." If you attend my school I will teach you how to fight to protect this world. I will provide you with your own room and with everything you need to live properly." Upon graduating my school you will be a proper hunter and will have all the knowledge to protect this world." He said passively. "It is a lot to take in so I can give you a few da-" "I have already made up my mind" I interrupted. "I will join on one condition" I said "one day after I'm done my training, you will help me kill the man who did this"

-2 Days Later-

I exited the drop ship that took me to beacon. Took a while since I was still using crutches but I had help from the pilot. I was greeted by no more than Professor Ozpin himself. "Hello Mr. Heacox, welcome to beacon." He exclaimed raising his left arm as if he was waving to someone in the distance. "Your room is on the third floor right beside team RWBY and JNPR's. "Get settled in and then come down to meet your fellow student at the cafeteria." He told me in a stern voice. I nodded and then left for my dorm. I didn't bother stopping to talk to anyone, I wasn't a very chatty guy I was always told. The closer I got to the school the bigger it kept getting; I don't think I have ever seen something this big in my life, I thought to myself. I kept walking until I reached the main building. I entered, only to be greeted by a computer system saying "Hello! Welcome to beacon Mr. Heacox." In a robotic voice;"hello" I answered back "I'm trying to go to floor three of the dormitories, can you show me the way?" "Certainly, just go down the hallway to your left and up the elevator." "Thanks" I replied as I started making my way down the poorly light hallway.

There were some occasional doors to my right and some windows to my left. Eventually I came up to an elevator which guessed was the one the nice robot told me about. I pushed the up button which started glowing a yellow light as it activated. I waited for a few seconds as the elevator made its way to my floor. As it reached the ground level the elevator made a bell like noise and then opened up. I walked in and pressed the floor three buttons. And then waited to reach my destination. It made the same bell noise as before when It came to floor three as soon as the door opened I tried to exit but ended up running into someone on the way out. "Sorry" I said standing up. I put my hand out to help her up. "Hi, my name's Blake" she said as she exhaled. "Devin" I responded as I dusted myself off. I then looked up to see her standing there. She had C cup breasts and a thin model. She had long black hair and a big bow on top. "Well um I guess I'll see you around" I almost whispered. "Bye" she responded. As she walked into the elevator. I then turned around and walked towards my room.

As I entered my small little abode my eyes automatically went to the bed. I always had a bed that was too small for me. I laid down on it, and a small little smile crept onto my face. My feet weren't hanging off the edge. I quickly stood up to see the rest of my room. There was a couch next to the far wall and a little bathroom beside it. "I LOVE IT" I screamed. I explored for a few minutes before I checked the clock. I realized I should get going to the cafeteria. So I grabbed a few things and then dashed out my door and and down the hall, to the cafeteria.

"Ruby?" Is that you I asked as I sat down at one of the many tables in the cafeteria. "Devin?" She replied "How did you get here" she asked "well after I awoke in the hospital and professor Ozpin asked me to attend his school. You?" "Well I was just chilling in a dust shop till some robbers tried to steal its money! But I stopped them. Then professed Ozpin asked me! To attend his school" She exclaimed, practically yelling. "How long have you been here?" I wondered "umm two weeks?" She replied, "Yikes I was out that long... So who are your friends here." Seeing the table filled with unfamiliar faces. "This is Yang, Weiss and Blake; and that's Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and-" "NORA" a new voice yelled. "We get it Nora" Yang said. "Hi everyone in Devin... " I said quietly I looked around familiarizing myself with all of there faces till I reached Blake's. I noticed she was the girl I ran into and started to blush as I realized she was staring right at me."well umm whats for dinner I asked." Looking around the table. "We already finished dinner silly" Weiss exclaimed. "WHAT" I screamed.

"WHY..." I said speechlessly, I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast, I thought to myself. I smashed my head on the table and put my arms around it. "Ugghhh" I ached as a plate hit my head. I looked up to see a small plate with some chicken left on it. "Who... Is this chicken?" I asked, I was responded with everyone pointing to Blake who was blushing quite visibly. Now I would normally would be fine with this but Ruby was giving her that (He's Mine) look. I grabbed the chicken leg and starting ripping the thing to shreds with my teeth, I was done in seconds. I then looked at Blake and said "thanks". "Umm Devin would you mind coming with me to the weapons cleaning Centre?" Ruby asked with a smile starting on her face. "Umm... Sure I don't see why not, wait unless someone else has food?" "NOPE" they all replied. "Alight I'll come" I told Ruby. "Great follow me" she crammed down my through as she stood up grabbed my arm and literally dragged me there.

When we arrived Ruby dragged me over to her favourite station. Once we got there she took her scythe out and placed it on a table, she then began to clean in. I took my sword out and sharpened it with the other blade that was there. "Don't you have a ranged weapon? She asked me. "I never made one, couldn't figure out how" I replied. "Oh" she said quietly. We stood there in awkward silence for a bit. "Whats your semblance" she asked breaking the silence. "Umm... I don't like telling" I responded " come one Devin it won't kill you." "It's... Healing..."I replied. "What?" She asked again. "When I'm injured in battle I can heal myself on command. "Wow" she responded walking away from her weapon and closer to me.

"Is that why you don't where armor" she asked. Moving her hand to my chest, "I guess you coul-" I was interrupted as she grabbed my collar, yanked my head down to hers and kissed me.

Now on any day I would be beyond happy but it wasn't like that today. Since the first day I met her I always wanted to be close to Ruby but I never got the chance. Up till a few days ago I thought it would actually happen. But then I met Blake, she was pretty and I just felt some sort of pull as soon as I met her. As I snapped back to reality I realized what was happening. As she let go I looked around. The entire room was staring at us. "Ruby?" "Yes Devin" she replied with a smirk on her face. "I... I have to go" I stated as I ran out the door grabbing my weapon on the way out. What am I going to do...

**Now i know its a bit of a rough chapter (its uneditted) now i know you guys are all like EDIT IT YOURSELF. but you see i had the hardest weekend, i had no time to edit and im also writing new chapters. so forgive me and i promise the next chapter will be better quality. but that doesent mean you cant review and favourite. until next time inhike out!**


	3. Chapter 2 and a Half

**Chapter 2.5**

**Hey guys now I know it ain't Monday but I have questions. I need a beta tester, I have someone who is helping but he's not a full time beta so I'm quite open. The beta will get acces to the chapters early but I expect some feedback and I expect who ever it is to help correct my mistakes. (I make a lot of them) another thing. I know I can't post a chapter just on me so I'll add a little bit that will connect with the next chapter review and PM me if you want to apply to become my beta!**

**P.S. This chapter is about Roman Torchwick.**

"I don't get it, why can't I attack today!" I yelled at cinder hoping she would give me a reasonable response. "You will attack soon, we want the weather to be in our favour so it will be difficult for them to see us coming Roman. Besides we need to wait on our special guests. Go get the men ready we will move soon." She declared as she rubbed her hand on my chin. "Err, fine." I replied as I walked away.

"Members of the White Fang, in a few days we will attack Haven. I believe we can win. I ask you, do you think we can." All I heard from the crowd of thousand White Fang members was. "HOORAY" as they all pumped there fists in the air.

**Now I know that was the shortest chapter ever but it isn't even Monday and this leads up to something on Monday. Plus this chapter was mainly about beta try outs. Anyways PM me about beta and review on how short the next half chapter should be. Eh eh fine that was a terrible pun well until next time. Inhike out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alright so I would like to thank all of the nice little people who took 5 seconds out of there life to review. It makes my life so much easier when I know what you guys think of this story. Pfft now I'm blabbering alright here's chapter 3!**

"Ugh" I mumbled as I flopped onto my bed. It had been a week since Ruby started to make her move on me and I still didn't know what to think. Honestly I didn't have time to because of all the classes but I felt as if I should have talked to her since then. But on the other side I'm torn because... Well, what about Blake.

Blake was the kind of person who I automatically made a connection to the moment we met. **She** was easy going and caring, but who am I kidding. I don't really even know her, It just feels like I have know her my entire life... Like she's me.

"Devin" are you in there? I heard someone ask. "Umm ya, ya I'm here." Alright cool can I come in? The same unknown person asked. "S-sure" I stuttered. "Blake?" I asked when the familiar teen walked in. "Uh... Hi, Devin. I'm sorry for coming so late but I'm here to deliver a message, it's from professor Ozpin. He wants you to come to his office around 7:00am tomorrow." She said to me really fast, as I started to notice a blush coming up onto her face as she realized I was only paying half attention; and my other half was focused on her face. "Blake... Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

As I finished my question the redness on her face turned blue and she looked like she was going to faint. "Blake are you ok" I asked "I'm fine... Just your the first person who seems to notice me." She muttered in a quite whisper." The blue on her face only got darker when she looked up to see me still looking at her. "I mean it Blake" I don't think she could even handle the pressure, because she then ran out my door. "Women" I heard Jaune say.

"Hey Jaune, jeez whats with her?" I asked "no idea, but I hear she's always been a awkward one." Great Devin way to choose your interest. I thought to myself. "I guess "well can we speak later I'm quite tired and I need to be up at 7 tomorrow?" I exclaimed while almost yawning. "Sure, it wasn't important anyways." He replied "alright well bye!" I again yawned closing the door. I walked over to my bed where I called it a night.

I awoke to hear rain hammering the window next to my bed. I looked over at my clock, it read 6:24. So my alarm had not went off yet. I rolled off my bed hitting the floor with a thump and then dressed myself and started towards professor Ozpins office

I entered his office with a little jump to my step. "Hello Mr. Heacox, I'm happy you came early." He explained. "Please have a seat." He continued. I walked over to the chair he pointed at and slumped down. "Now I do clearly remember your conditions on joining this school. And i would like to inform you that as of yesterday the white fang has been trying to take over all of Haven. And I'm here to ask you for your help." I remained silent to let him continue. "We belive that the man who killed your grandfather is there leading the charge, he goes by the name of Roman Torchwick.

-4 Hours Later-

(Authors note) I recommend listening to Android Porn on repeat, Or Stair Way To Heaven during this half of the chapter it gives it more of a attitude.

"We getting close?" I asked the pilot. "Indeed we are, were just a few kilometres out. I would recommend getting geared up I will be dropping you off in a minute." I nodded as he finished and walked back to where my gear was at the back of the dropship. I grabbed my sword and began to sharpen it **as** I heard the pilot start counting down. "What are you counting for?" I asked. He didn't respond. "3, 2, 1" and he reached one the floor opened up and I fell into the center of haven. As I was falling I noticed just how many men where fighting. I could see the army of atlas and then mounds on mounds of white fang soldiers fighting back. I crashed right in front of the commander of atlas. "Who the hell are you" he yelled at me as he instructed men to move to his left. "I'm Devin Heacox from beacon academy, I'm here to help" I stuttered as I stood up and analyzed my surroundings. There were gun shots and wails for help everywhere. "Who sent you?" He asked. Professor Ozpin, he thought I could help." "Fuck yes you can, now if you think you can handle it go and support the men on the left flank." He screamed at me. I could barely hear him because of the explosions happening all around us. I picked up a bag which I saw on the ground and ran towards his left. As I tried to keep myself from getting shot I could only notice the amount of men around me. There were barely any. Most of them were on the ground with their guts hanging out and severed limbs around them. I almost puked at this sight.

I continued for a couple seconds before I hit a wall. Where is the left flank? I asked myself as I noticed a small group of soldiers all taking cover behind a wall. I ran towards them only stopping once I was taking cover beside them. "Hey can you guys show me where the left hold out is I'm kinda lost..." I asked. "This is the left hold up, we are seriously low on ammo and soldiers." "Alright well is there anything I can do to help" I yelled as explosions started again. "Nothing besides start firing at this ass holes." I nodded as I looked through the bag I grabbed for a gun. There was water ammo and a high powered assault rifle appropriately named HC-137. This will work I thought as I grabbed it and put the bag back on my back.

I stood up and started firing at a mound of white fang soldiers that were advancing on us. Killing one and scaring the other seven back to behind cover. "Nice shot rookie" a man said as he began shooting beside me. "I never got your name?" I asked as I began firing again. "It's captain James walker. Yours." He asked me. "Devin Heacox, I'm a student at beacon." I didn't know how he was going to respond to that. "Well thanks for coming, I was scared we were going to die a minute ago." He explained as he reloaded. "I'm going to move up stay here and cover me." I exclaimed. He nodded.

I began running the down a ally to a ladder which I climbed to a roof. I looked down at the amount of white fang soldiers behind there bunkers. "Perfect" I whispered as i deployed my bipod. I started firing at the first bunker murdering everyone taking cover behind it. I then moved to the next bunker, doing this to every one I could see.

This continued for some time but had no affect to their sheer numbers. Every man I killed just seemed to be replaced by another. "There's to many." I shouted down to James and his men. I heard him yell something back but I couldn't make it out. I reloaded and made my way back to James. "I'm going to try flanking and attack at their reinforcements." I explained. "Here take Chris and Matt here. They should help." He shouted as he shoved two men towards me. "Alright let's move."

As we reached their camp I was amazed at how man men there still where. Hundreds were just sitting down. "Alright take a position here and start firing." I Instructed the soldiers. They both went prone and set up their bipods. "FIRE" I yelled. As all three of us rained death up ons the resting white fang members.

All I could see beyond the recoil of the gun was bodies hitting the group like ragdols. The remaining soldiers grabbed their weapons and tried to hide behind the other dead bodies. But were mowed down before they got a chance. I actually thought we were going to win before he arrived. I continued are attack but it was cut short when airships started doing strafe runs onto are building. They torn Matt apart and Chris's leg was ripped off. I looked over to the dying soldiers. Knowing there was nothing I could do but watch them die.

I laid behind cover as the airships kept attacking our building. This went on for what felt like a hour but was cut short when one of the ships was shot down. I looked up to see friendly airships start to attack the enemy ones. I'm saved I thought to myself. But this thought was cut short when I was shot from behind. "UGH" I screamed as I fell over grabbing my hip. I looked over to see Roman Torchwick standing there. "Well isn't this a nice suprise." He said as he aimed his cane at me again. "Lights out little boy." He whispered as he shot me again. I blacked out.

"He's waking up" I heard Yang's voice say. "Hey champ how ya doing." She asked. "Ugh... Fine I think, what happened?" I replied. "Well after you were shot multiple times you were knocked out, the army found you and took you back here where we treated your wounds. Honestly I didn't know if you would make it. The doctors said you had multiple broken bones and had lost more blood than a cow would if you cut it in half. Also you head was dented from the blast. And I think you were asleep for a... Month? No 3 weeks." She said in one breath. "Jeez that guys weapon does serious damage." I replied. "No shit, o and there's someone here who wants to see you!" She said as she exited the room. I honestly didn't care who it was but as soon as she entered id wish I was still asleep. "Hello Devin" I heard Ruby say in a seductive voice.

"I missed you" she claimed as she walked around my bed inspecting my wounds. "I'm sorry I was going to speak to you but I didn't get the chan-" I was cut short as she started moving her hand down my chest and towards my pants. "Ruby?" I asked as she licked her lips. She kept moving her hand down until she reached her target. "Ruby I dont li-" I was cut short again as she started grabbing. "Ruby stop it, STOP IT." I yelled as she began to move the blankets down. "Please leave" I asked as she looked at me with a pissed face. "I will get what I want eventually Devin." She spoke as she walked away.

Jeez whats with her. I asked myself, I flipped of the blanket to look at my legs that kept hurting. Wow was all I could think. I had braces around one leg and some sort of mechanical knee support around another. They both looked removable. I stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Wheres Blake" I wondered.

**Now I know i been making alot of chapters but jeez have I been crapping these out! Hope you enjoy. I will aim for the next Monday. Hope you enjoy. And rememmber to review and favourite!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So I ended the last chapter on a cliff hanger, now I know it sucks because it makes you wanna break something! But you would not believe how fun it is to do it yourself. On another note... Well there isn't one sooo enjoy?

Blake was sitting down on a library chair doing research on her school projects. I didn't know how to talk to her, but then I got an idea. I grabbed a laser pointer off the libraries front desk and pointed it at Blake's computer. I saw her eyes follow the red dot like it was a nerd watching a model. She kept following it until I moved it towards the floor. She stood up to follow it. I slowly moved it towards my location, she was following right behind trying to step on it.

"Hello Devin" I heard her say from behind me. "Blake? You were supposed to be over there..." As I realized the laser was around a book shelf which was able to see my location. "How did you know?" She asked "How did I know what...?" I replied.

"That I was a Faunus!" She said in a loud but cowarding voice. "Oh, well I find it quite odd that someone wheres a bow all the time, also, it's not covering your ears properly..." I moved forward fixing its position so it covered her cute little ears. She blushed under my touch. "Are your legs alright?" She asked still blushing quite visible. "Ya there fine" I replied as I stared into her eyes.

"Blake, would you like to come with me to dinner tonight, I heard about a great place that's on the campus?" I asked hoping for the right answer. "S-sure" she replied as her face turned dark blue yet again. "Wow, you didn't run this time that's a 100% increase compared to last time!" I snorted out trying to make the situation less awkward. She didn't respond. She just punched me in the arm and walked away. "See you at dinner, be at my place by 8:00." She flirted, as she turned around and walked away. "Alright" I responded in a voice that sounded like I got hit by cupids arrow.

I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, It felt like I hadn't eaten in years. "Yo Devin long time no see" I heard Jaune shout. I walked over and sat beside him his whole team stared at me. "Are you ok" Pyrrha asked. Noticing the visible blush on my face. "I'm fine, just have a lot of thoughts on my mind." I responded in a whisper. "Well you can't tell us half, keep going." Nora demanded. "Well... U umm... I asked Blake out to dinner but I have no idea what to do now." I responded awkwardly.

"...Whoa" I heard Ren say. "He definitely has more guts than someone we know" I heard Nora say to Pyrrha. She blushed as John asked what they were talking about. "I'm just going to get some food..." I spoke out of turn as I walked away.

I walked over to the counter where the food was served. I looked down and saw a huge turkey which made my stomach growl. I grabbed it with a fork and knife and walked outside. I sat down by the fountain and started eating the turkey. Only imagining what was in store for tonight.

"Hello" I broke the silence in the hallway as I knocked on Blake's rooms door. "Come in" I heard Blake say. I opened the door to see her wearing the most beautiful dress, that surprisingly was not black.

"Hello, you ready?" I asked her knowing her answer. "Ya I'm ready" she spoke with a big inhale of air. " alright I responded.

As we walked towards the dinner place she moved her hand to take mine. She then proceeded to lean on me. This made me happy knowing about a month ago I would never had imagined this happening. "Well, look's like where here." I said with a sudden urge for this moment to never end. She took the lead entering but then backed off as the man at the counter asked for a reservation. I stepped forward saying my name, he let us in moments after telling us to choose a table of our choice.

I walked over to move her seat back then forward again once she sat down. Then proceeding to take my own seat.

"So... Hows your day been?" I asked. "Well so far... Terrible, I was really hoping this would make it better." She sighed "Ruby is just so angry, I don't understand. Whats she got to worry about. It isn't her date." She explained "well she has been acting weird lately" I brought up. I was going to keep going but backed off because of the sudden arrival of our food.

"This is really good, I hope it isn't too expensive?" Blake asked as she had a mouth full of food. "Ya I got enough" I replied laughing a little on her enthusiasm. She blushed noticing this. When she finished, the waiter took her plate, as with mine. We both thanked him. I then proceeded to pay and we left.

"Thanks Devin, I had a great time" she explained to me yet again holding my hand. "Me too" I replied. "So I guess this is your stop?" I asked as we approached her room. "Ya I guess it is." She exhaled with a saddened voice. "I just want to tha-" she was cut short as I leaned in and kissed her.

"Sorry... I just couldn't hold back." I confessed. She remained silent as she stood frozen. "Blake you ok?" I asked. "Wow" she said in a amazed voice. "So that's a kiss" she said in a happy voice. "Was this your first?" I asked. "Y-ya" she responded awkwardly "well I better get going, good night Blake!" I almost shouted as I walked towards my room. Falling asleep instantly once I hit my bed only dreaming of what exiting adventures lay ahead.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Hey guys I'm back. This chapter is shorter but I was trying to do something else. I have been working with melaro16 to try and get my writing skillz better so this chapter was more of a test I promise next chapter will be different. Anyways don't forget to review and enjoy.**

"Devin, wake up" I heard Blake say

"Jeez, you could have knocked" I almost whispered as I sat myself up. I looked around, I was in my room... But so was Blake

"What are you doing in my room Blake?"

"Well I couldn't sleep, everyone on my team was keeping me awake badgering me with questions. So I was wondering if I could crash here."

Why did she want to stay in my room? There were spare rooms across the hall for situations like this. "S-sure, uhh I guess I will take the couch" is said in a eerie tone

"Thanks Devin"

"No problem" I responded as I stood up and walked up and over to the couch on the far side of my room. I turned around and looked at Blake, who was trying to lift the heavy blankets up so she could crawl into my bed. She had put on a black night gown. I wondered if all she had in her wardrobe was black clothing. Her eyes were looking tired, obviously she was kept up. "Goodnight Blake" I spoke loudly as she finished her struggle to get under my sheets.

"Umm about that, are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?" She asked

"No but I don't have two beds so, better than the floor right."I replied

"You could always join me?"

Her words gave me the shivers and made my face turn into lava.

Devin you scored so big tonight, I thought to myself. I tried to respond in a cool fashion but it probably was not going to happen like that

"Well umm... Yes, yes I would" I responded in the awkwardest way humanly possible.

"Jeez you make it so awkward Devin." She laughed

"Your no help either."

I stood up and walked over to her lifting up the sheets to see her in her underwear.

"Well that's new" I joked as I crawled in bed beside her.

"We'll when the sheets are enough to block out a ice age." She joked

I wrapped my arms around her with a growing smile on my face "good night Blake" I whispered.

I woke up hearing a loud knock on my door. "Devin Heacox professor Ozpin needs to see you instantly" an unknown voice kept repeating.

"What for?" I asked

"He will explain everything, know be at his in no more than five minutes." The man said in a tone that did not want disappointment.

"Blake?" I asked as she moved a little

"Good morning Devin." She spoke in a happy tone

"Like the man said I have to go.."

"Just stay here for another minute please." She whispered as the turned herself around so she was facing me. "If it's another mission come say bye to me first, ok"

"Sure" i then stood up got dressed and was off.

"Come in Mr. Heacox." Professor Ozpin asked as I knocked on his door.

"Hello professor you wanted to see me?" I ask

"Yes, I'm afraid I have another mission for you."

I kept silent not knowing what his request was going to be.

"Last night the white fang attack haven again and won. We no longer able to communicate with them, we expect the worst. The white fang are know moving on to attack mistral, and we need your help.

I got off the drop ship as I entered mistrals city central which was filled with soldiers. I walked around hoping to find a command tent. Eventually I found one beside a medical tent which was preparing for the worst.

"Hello Commander." I spoke out of the blue as he turned around.

"Ah isn't it the boy who saved haven." He said sarcastically. "Where were you last night we needed every soldier we could get."

"I'm sorry commander but I am not a soldier. I am a student who is assisting you. Know I would like to know where I can help?" I proclaimed.

"Well the battle had not started yet... Ah yes we can use you to help get the medical bay ready, if this turns into what happened last time. It won't be pretty."

I nodded and left to assist the tent beside his. "Hey" I broke silence with as I entered the medical tent. I'm here to help for a bit what can I do?

"We don't need your help" I man said as he turned around. "We are having a moment of silence... Please leave"

"Jeez fine" I spoke with a tone. Whats his problem I wondered.

"DROP SHIPS" a man yelled as I looked up to see hundreds of drop ships flying straight for us.

"Of fuck" I muttered.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys hows it going. This is not a mutual question you can answer me by reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. K thx bai.**

"INCOMING" a soldier yelled as the gunships started firing at our position. I jumped behind cover as the spot I was just standing got holes blown through it. I peeked over the wall I was behind to see white fang drop ships unloading there capacity of white fang soldier.

"How come we didn't see them"

a familiar voice shouted as he ran towards the wall I was hiding behind.

"James?"

"Hey Devin" he said in an exited tone as he slide behind cover. "Where did these guys come from?" He asked

"I don't know, shouldn't the scouts have seen them?"

"We don't know, we sent them out and they never returned."

I stayed silent as we both reached into our bags to grab our weapons.

I grabbed my sword and the pistol which was beside my HC-137. "Hey do you know where the front defences are?" I asked

"Ya there just up ahead follow me" he didn't even ask as he stood up. Our position at the moment was not being fired upon. "Hmm" I grunted as I stood up and followed him.

We slide behind cover as bullets and explosions started pinging around us.

"We should be at the front now." He yelled, but it was almost impossible to hear over the explosions and gunshots being fired everywhere.

"James, take the left side of this building I'm going to try and push up the middle."I shouted

"Alright Devin stay safe." He screamed back and began to move.

Alright Devin don't get shot now. I thought to myself as I drew my sword and charged the first soldier I saw. I swung my sword strait through his neck and moved right on to the next cutting his arm off them his right leg. As he dropped I moved to the soldier right beside him dropping him with a stab. The white fang soldiers started noticing now and turned to shoot at me but were cut down by the army of atlas. I looked up to see hundreds of white fang drop ships, they just kept coming.

"Uh Devin we got a problem" James said as he ran around a corner

"I think I see it to" I replied. The hundreds of drop ships started unloading not only men behind our lines but paladins they stole from us also.

"HOW DO THEY HAVE THOSE?" I shouted turning to face one and charging. I ran towards the closest paladin killings white fang soldiers along the way. I observed the paladin while I could. It's attack strategy was scrambled making it hard to plan an attack plan. I kept running till I literly was beneath it. I swung my sword up attempting to hit it in the crotch area but it moved out of the way. It's attack was a basic stomp but it brought its arms around me so I couldn't dash away. It stomped down slamming me onto the pavement. I felt snapping all round me as my bones were being crushed, I think it had little scalpels on its feet because when it lifted up most so my left arm was gone. The paladin now turned and began to attack more soldiers.

"Devin"'James yelled. "Devin hold on" he yelled again as he fought his way to me as soon as he was at my side he was chanting "hold on Devin don't let go." Continuously as I blacked out.

**Hey guys bit of a short chapter along withy the other one but trying a new writing style while trying to stay ahead of high-school is not easy. Especially with the strike and all the work being rushed. It should calm down now but I have no promises of chapter length until I feel more at ease with this new style. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**What can I say... I was gone for a whole month trying to think on how I should write this story. Took longer than I wanted to but the break allowed me time to almost practice this writing style that I'm trying and now I feel more... Fluent. Also I read a shit tone of Steven king books and stuff. Well for the long endured chapter that was waited for... Enjoy!**

My eyes snapped open swinging from side to side examining the room I was in. It was a small grey room, with a iron door which I assumed was the exit. I was standing up and in a corner. There was a table in front of me with two figures on each side. One on side of the table I saw roman Torchwick holding his cane in one hand and a knife in the other. On the other side of the table I saw myself.

I was hunched over the table with my hands tied behind my back. I looked at myself then over to Torchwick. "What is going on" I Spoke to myself. Torchwick stood up walking over to the other end of the table where my body was sitting.

"Well, how about you start talking and you can die painlessly."'he spoke loudly. I watched as I lifted my head, spit in his face, then lower my head again. He flinched as the spit hit him. He then took his cane and flipped the site up.

"You pulled this upon yourself." He exclaimed as he pulled the trigger and I dropped to the floor.

"Huuuuuuuuhhhhhh" I moaned as I sat up in the hospital bed of beacon. Grabbing my chest with my right hand. "Just a dream" I chanted a few times. When I stopped breathing heavy I looked at my surroundings. It was just a regular hospital room at beacon. I was alone. "Just a dream" I spoke to myself. But as much as I wanted to believe it was I had a feeling inside me... That it was true.

**Alright that's it sorry for the length but I I'm a busy guy I will try and make the next chapters longer and I might change the dates that I update the story on I don't know I'll keep you posted. PS. You can look forward to some more Ruby in the next chapter Parthanex...!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hello every one (MUST READ) I'm introducing a new 3 new OC characters into the story. Number one. Name is Kya Cleto. She's darker skinned but not too dark, has medium length black hair. Her semblance is the same as Devins making them alike in that aspect. Her weapon is a scythe that has flame attached to the blade part. Little like Ruby's but wooden. Second character is a fan made character. Name: Thomas Fenrir**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Handedness**:** left handed**

**Appearance: black hair covering just his left eye, dark brown eye color, his left eye being blue, sometimes wears glasses (using contacts most of the time)**

**Height: 5, 11**

**Clothing: black long-sleeved t-shirt, blueh hoodie with black trimmings,** black** jeans with a silver chain on the right side of them, black sneakers, carries a katana on his back with a black baldric (sword holster) worn over his left shoulder**

**Weapon: a katana with a blue & black hilt, silver guard, black scabbard with a blue scabbard cord tied to it.**

**The last character is called Alyssia Hornby, she has medium length brown hair and very large breasts. (Little like Yeng). Her semblance is unknown to her and others and her weapon is her magic which she is still learning how to use herself. Alright that sums it up they should all come in during is chapter and enjoy.**

"Hey Devin" Jaune said in a fine tone as he slapped my back after sparing class. "I umm, I need you help with something." He asked

"S-sure" I mumbled.

"Great... Umm follow me." He turned abruptly and started walking at a fast pace towards his dorm.

I followed him inside his dorm and into his bathroom. "Ok Devin you ready!" He spoke abruptly.

"Hit me..?" I replied uncertain of what he was going to say.

"I heard... Professor Ozpin... Telling the math teacher... That three new students are coming to our school."

"So..." I replied unsure of why this was big.

"But get this... There student who are coming are class S..."

"Whats class S?"I asked curiously.

"When students are transferred from schools there given a class. C, B and A. I had never heard about S till you came. You are an S, and now with them we four..."

That's i team I thought to myself.

I left his room shaken from this news. What could it mean? There were four beds in my room... Is this a new team. I returned to my room constantly pondering about this topic. I took a shower and crawled into my bed. Trying to calm my brain but couldn't after all this news. I made myself a promise, I made myself promise to talk to professor.

"Professor"I spoke loudly as i knocked on his door to his office.

"Come in" he almost yelled. I opened the door almost instantly getting hit with new visuals. Infront of his desk was three new students.

"Mr. Heacox, meet your new team."

"What?... Is this?" I asked confused.  
"These are your new teamates, Kya Cleto, Alyssia Hornby and Thomas Fenrir. You will be named DTKA (Ditka, couldn't find a better name) you have all been chosen specially by our world of remnant. You will be the best of the best, taking jobs that no one else can, you will be our only hope in the coming war...

**See now I get the fun of choosing how to play the next chapter and how long to make you wait. Short chapter due to the amount of information giving already. Study the characters because they will be VERY INVOLVED in the story. Have fun...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey duuuuudes, like the last chapter? Today there's nothing new just the story so enjoy (hope you studied the characters because there all in this chapter.**

"UGH" I stormed into the room after a long day "WHY WHY WHY WHY" I screamed after Thomas walked in behind me and closed the door,

"Calm down Devin, it was just a couple tests" He tried.

"A couple tests..." I chuckled "I failed my sparing history and weapons class... And worst of all, Blake was there to see every one" I spoke sadly as I flopped down on my bunk.

"Well maybe she didn't notice?" He tried again.

"That's what I thought... Until she came up to me at the end of class and gave me a good pat on the back and said, un sarcastically, good job Devin."

"We-" Thomas was interrupted by a knock on the door. There was a long pause.

"GO get it" I pushed, he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened the door to be shot back strait as Weiss fell onto him.i

"There we go, let's get some action in here. Kya's voice pushed.

"whats up with Weiss today, she seems off?" I asked Kya and Alyssia as they entered the room.

"We just had a long chat with Ms. Schnee... And as of ten minutes ago, we believe that Thomas will be getting lucky any day now." Kya said flirtily. Alyssia stood up and walked away turning around as she was close to the door. "You better come guys, we think Thomas needs to be alone." We walked out the door to see Weiss edging closer to the nerd we all new a Thomas.

"So where to today guys?" I asked.

"Were going to deal with our problems, you... You get to go talk to Blake." Oh great, I thought, just what I need...

I walked up to team RWBY's door listening for anything inside. All I heard was choking and smacking sounds, oh great I thought, there having a disagreement again. I opened the door myself to instantly get hit with a chair.

"GET OUT" I heard Ruby scream.

"I'm here to help jeez."

"Ruby doesent want help" Blake said in a tangy tone. I opened the door fully to see Yang eating popcorn on the top bunk and Ruby pinned beneath Blake.

"What... The fuck?" I asked.

"There fighting over you!" Yang laughed chucking a popcorn kernal at me. Blake and Ruby looked up for a minute... Then started fighting again. I jumped in to stop the fight but then they teamed up to pin me to the ground, then fought on top on my outstretched body.

"You could be there for hours." Yang continued laughing, As I got punched in the face.

"What the hell" Thomas and Weiss spoke at the same time. We all looked up to see them at the door with their math books.

"Oh yes!" Yang spoke falling backwards with laughter.

"I'm gone for three minutes, and you guys are trashing the place for... SOME BOY" Weiss screamed. Me and Thomas were locked in the closet.

"Thomas?" I asked

"Yes Devin"

"Well I was just wondering, how the hell did we get overpowered by four girls."

"Dude, they were all pissed, they were probably all stronger than a bull."

Great I thought, now were stuck in a closet till they sort this out.

"Night dude" Thomas spoke as he grabbed weisses jacket and flopped on the floor, almost falling asleep instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP" the four girls yelled from outside, all in unison.

"Can you girls please stop fighting, I have many things to do." Just ad I finished Ruby shot inside the closet grabbing me and pulling myself closer, kissing me. I tried pulling away but she was not budging.

"bwhlake, Heghlpe mE?!" I tried asking but Blake stood there watching, turned around grabbed her sword and charged right at Ruby. Ruby moved out of the way then walked out of the closet, Blake then took her turn, she dropped the sword closed the closet door and SHE began kissing me. much better than Ruby I thought, whatever I laid down beside Blake and tried falling asleep with Thomas. What a fucking day I thought, what a day...

**I liked this chapter, did you. Honestly I thought the idea entertaining, enough to make me write this chapter in like 5 minutes...**** well until next time, BYE.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Heeeeeyyyy guys guess what, it's chapter ten... That's fourteen weeks. Jeez long time eh. Now because the last chapter was... Different, today I'll bring you back to the main story... Depressing sad, whatever lets just enjoy together**

"Wake up Devin, wake up" Thomas repeated annoyingly as he shook me.

"WHAT" I silently yelled

"I'm getting quite un comftorble with you and Blake in here! And I would like it if you could please stop making wierd noises and cuddling!?" He asked firmly

"Thomas?" I asked

"Yes Devin" he replied.

"Fuck... You" I whispered in his ear as I slapped him across the face

"Aahh, oh that's it" he mumbled. He jumped on me pushing me backwards. I fell on Blake as she screamed. My head hit hers causing her to moan

"You little..." She whispered as she joined the fight

(Kyas point of view)

"Where the hell are Thomas and Devin, they were gone all night." I asked in a pissy tone.

"I don't know, hey maybe there in team RWBY's room.. Ya know, getting lucky" Alyssia laughed.

"I doubt it but I'll check anyways."

"I'm coming too!" Alyssia yelled and chased after me

(Back to Devin)

Blake hissed as Thomas threw yangs boot at her head. I jumped on him punching him in his jaw.

"Stop... Hitting... My... Girlfriend" I screamed, forgetting Blake was in the closet as well.

"Girlfriend? Really Devin" she sighed

"I'm sorry was that too soon" I pulled together

"A little late, been a couple months" she laughed pulling me in close for a kiss

"So cute" Thomas laughed aswell. Blake leaned forward punching Thomas in the face while still kissing me.

"Thomas, Devin.. You guys in there" Kya and Alyssia asked at the door.

"Yeah were here" Thomas responded, as Blake pushed herself on top of me.

"FINALY, jeez we looked all over the pla-" Kya started to be interrupted by seeing Blake on top of me.

"Oooooohhh dang this is going to be a long day for you Devin" Alyssia laughed

"Why whats up?" I asked as Blake stood up.

"N-nothing, ok so we have a big day ahead of us today. First, ITS OUR FIRST MISSION, second... You idiots need to get dressed. So yah now... GET FUCKING DRESSED!" Kya said in many tones. Jeez she's pissed I thought to myself as I ran out of team RWBY's room and into our own.

"FIVE MINUTES TO DROP!" The pilot yelled as out dropship entered some abandoned city.

"Ok guys, this is no different than our training, we go in, grab the said object and then were out." I spoke to our entire group

"Blake you take your team through the left side of the castle, I will take mine through the middle. Meet up at rally point alpha." I pleaded

"Got it" Blake nodded

"AND DROP" I screamed as the lights lite up red. Both teams jumped out of the dropship along with many troops of the atlas army. The castles walls were lighting up everyone around us with bullets. I landed on the wall drawing my sword and immediately jumped at a rebel, cutting him in two. Kya and Alyssia landed seconds after.

"Wheres Thomas?" I asked

"Right here!" He exclaimed as he landed right beside me.

"Ok you guys all know the plan!"

We charged through the door of the palace cutting through rebels posted at the door. Alyssia and Thomas charged left and me and Kya right. I ran ahead of Kya slicing through many rebels at a time.

"BOOM" an explosion went off and white fang soldiers entered through the roof.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed as I grabbed a SMG of a dead rebel and started firing at the soldiers. I heard Alyssia scream. I flipped around and was staring right at Thomas. Alyssia was lying on the ground with a bullet in her shoulder. Thomas was standing above Alyssia with his hand facing the white fang soldiers. The white fang soldiers were firing at Thomas but the bullets where just stoping short of his hand. His eyes were closed and his other fist was clenched.

Thomas... What is he doing.

AHHHHHHHH YEAH I MADE IT A CLIFFHANGER SUCK MY DI-


End file.
